Multimedia information handling systems typically utilize a sound card or expansion board for reproducing audio information from an audio formatted file stored in the information handling system such as a WAV file, MIDI file, or music stored on a compact disk or DVD played from a drive of the information handling system. Typically, the sound card provides an analog audio signal that drives one or a set of speakers, or that drives an external amplifier that in turn drives one or more speakers at higher volumes.
The application of digital processing techniques to audio recording, storage, and reproduction has resulted in a proliferation of digital audio equipment. As an example, digital filtering techniques may be utilized in lieu of traditional analog crossover networks to separate audio signals into low frequency and high frequency bands for driving woofer and tweeter drivers, respectively. The use of digital filtering and other digital processing techniques provides control over audio signals to a precision that cannot be achieved though traditional analog systems. However, a great number of presently existing audio systems utilize analog signal processing. Thus, most audio equipment provide both analog and digital inputs and outputs in order to be able to interface with either analog or digital systems. It would be desirable to provide a sound card, or similar output of an information handling system, having both analog and digital outputs for connecting the sound card to either analog or digital audio systems. Further, it would be desirable to provide a sound card having a single output jack that automatically detects the type of audio system connected to the output jack and that provides either the appropriate analog or digital output signal to the output jack in response to the detected audio system.